Magic and Ice
by princessbambi
Summary: Queen Elsa has everything in her kingdom going perfect, except there's just one thing. When her only childhood friend comes back into her life after leaving for a couple of months, she has to figure out how she feels about him now and if she's ready to tell this news to her sister and the kingdom. Set in Post Frozen and post Thor:The Dark World. Contains Smut in certain chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been so long since I have written a story, about a year. Well I would go on with a sob story, but I'm going to get to the point. I'm kind of been wanting to write this for a while now. Well this is going to be one of "those" stories. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Oh what a night," Elsa sighed as she slowly closed the door behind her. It's a week before Christmas and Elsa wanted to hold a Christmas party for the whole kingdom. Anna was excited to help her out and the party turned great. Everyone loved it. Elsa was happy with how it all went. Dancing all night, children laughing in the ice rink Elsa had created for them. The whole kingdom was pleased with what she had done. Elsa smiled as she thought about the party. Before Elsa got ready to bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as she smiled at the sight of her sister.

"Just wanted to say that everything was perfect tonight and I hope you get a good night sleep," Anna said with so much energy in her voice.

Elsa looked down and smiled, "Oh thank you," she hugged her before she went on, "thank you, it means so much. You should get a good night sleep as well."

Anna quietly giggled, "I am, off to bed now. See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight!" Elsa said as she gave her sister one last hug before she closed her door.

Elsa began to prepare herself for bed. First, she undid her bun and let it go into her loose braid and changed into her nightgown. A long, silky turquoise blue gown similar to the one she wore when she lived in her ice castle. When she was pulling the covers on her bed, she heard something dropped and made her jump. She began to look around the room and saw nothing there, she thought she was only hearing things and continued to fix her bed.

"My do you look beautiful." The voice of a man came up from behind her, but Elsa knew just who he was.

"Loki," she said softly as she turned around to face him.

He was standing right in front of her. Even in heels, Elsa always thought he was very tall and she always seemed to arch her neck back a lot when she would talk to him. He wore the same outfit she would usually see him in, his long black and green trench coat like armor except this time he wasn't wearing his usual golden plates. Elsa shouldn't act so surprised every time he sneaks up behind her, it's starting to become a nightly routine.

"I didn't see you at the party," Elsa said to him.

Loki smirked, "you do know I tend to avoid your subjects and that I always visit you when you're alone."

Elsa smiled as she looked down, "Ah yes, how could I forget? You've been doing that ever since I was a young girl."

When Elsa had to be locked away from everyone including her sister, she began to be in her lonely state a mind for the first few months until Loki saw her locked up in her room. To avoid certain situations that were happening in Asgard, Loki would usually escape to other words and he would encounter many kingdoms along the way. One of the kingdoms he came across was Arendelle and using his teleportation powers, he would usually sneak around the castle. One day, he had sneaked into Elsa's room without knowing she was there. Elsa panicked and was about to scream for help, but Loki was able to stop her. Usually, he would of laughed and probably gone away, but he felt a connection with her and after seeing the ice that was around her room left him wondering what had happened. Loki told Elsa that he wasn't going to hurt her and he accidentally went into her room.

Eventually, Elsa finally warmed up to him and both of them started talking for hours. She told him about her ice powers and what had happened with her sister Elsa. Loki asked if he could see what she could do, but she said no because she was afraid of what would happened. Elsa did promise him that one day she would show him what she can do and since that day Loki went to visit her every day. Elsa was his escape from everything going on in Asgard and a way to get away from his Thor and his father. They would play and Loki would tell her stories about his homeland and one day Elsa finally showed him what she can do, Loki was amazed with what she can do. Elsa later stopped after she tripped and grabbed onto Loki's arm which made the part she had touched turn blue. She panicked and hid away from him thinking she had hurt him. Loki looked at the part of his arm that had turned blue, but it slowly started to fade away as soon as she let go. He thought it was caused by her ice powers, Loki later went to comfort Elsa and told her not to be afraid. Elsa was glad to have Loki as her only friend. He wasn't afraid of her and she couldn't hurt him like she had hurt Anna.

There wasn't a day where Loki didn't find a way to go see Elsa, he watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman. Elsa was happy he was always around, but she couldn't let anyone know about him. Even to this day no one, not even Anna knows about his existence. When her parents had passed, Elsa was devastated. She wanted nothing more than to be with her sister, Anna went to her door and told her how they only had each other and those words had hurt her. Loki was there by her side, but he knew she was hurt, he tried to give her space. The year had finally came where it was time for Elsa's coronation, but around this time Loki had found out his true origins which caused him to go mad. He let his anger and jealously get the best of him and started to cause destruction in other realms. This lead him to completely forget about Elsa. Elsa, who was now a young woman that will soon become the queen of Arendelle. Elsa wondered what had happened to him, she worried that he was hurt and she wish there was a way to contact him.

Months had passed and Loki had not appeared. The absence of him started to hurt Elsa, the one person that she could really talk to wasn't there. At least for her coronation day, she had Anna and it made her happy that she could finally be side by side with her sister. Sadly, it all didn't end well and she later caused an eternal winter, but she was able to fix it in the end. It was around that time when Loki had finally came back to her, he told her what had happened. Although, he did lie about what he had done, he did not mention how he killed many people, and destroyed a city. Loki told Elsa that his father and kept him locked away and just recently he was able to escape. Technically, he said half of the truth, but Elsa believed in him. Even though things had change around the castle since the last time Elsa saw Loki, she refused to let anyone see him. That didn't bother Loki at all, after all that happened, it had changed Loki. Now, he pretty much only saw Elsa as a way to leave his responsibilities behind. He wanted to not really care much about Elsa anymore even though they had spend so much time together, but something inside of him was telling him that he couldn't/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay, before I begin I would like to point out certain things for this story. At first, I was just going to do a one-shot between Loki and Elsa, but while I was writing my first chapter, I kind of wanted more to them. I actually wanted to write a story about them too. I just love the thought of them together so I just said why not. Hope you guys enjoy it! I do apologize ahead for any spelling and grammar mistakes! OH! Before I forget, for those of you wondering about how old Loki was when he met Elsa, I'm going to say that he was around his late teens. Asgardians most likely age differently than humans.**

"I've missed you," Loki said softly to Elsa.

She chucked softly, "Loki, you saw me yesterday."

"Oh for the first time in like ages, darling."

"Don't be so dramatic." Elsa snapped, "I'm going to bed soon, I'm a bit tired from tonight."

Loki didn't want to leave yet, he was hoping on getting something from her first. "Oh so you're tired?" He said, "I suppose you don't want me to join you?"

Elsa giggled, "Loki, don't be foolish. What if someone sees-"

"And who will see?" He cut her off, "there's no one in your room is there? I'll leave first thing in the morning if you want me to."

"And what if my sister-" She cut herself off, "I've never had you stay the night here, all these years you've just left."

"And lets do something different," he got closer to her and paid attention to her beautiful face. He always found her so beautiful, but never in his life he would think he would fall for her, a woman he has known since she was a child, but right now he wanted to get that certain something out of her, so he started to move fast.

Elsa noticed the small space in between them and at first she felt uncomfortable about it, but Loki reached out and cupped her jawline. Elsa was about to panic, thinking he was going to hurt her, but those weren't his intentions. He left his hand there and began to stroke his thumb up and down her cheek slowly. The room was dark, but Elsa was still able to see the smile that came across his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this Elsa." He said as moved his hands around her neck.

Before Elsa could say anything else Loki began to lean in and kissed her. Elsa jumped when she felt his cold lips on hers, but she liked it. His cold lips with her cold lips felt amazing to each other, Elsa didn't think she would actually let him move on. Loki put his other hand on the other side of Elsa's neck as he began to move his lips. Elsa noticed his lips start to move so she went along with him. She didn't have any experience what so ever. She was locked away in her room for half of her life, this was barely her first kiss. She always saw Loki as an older brother to her, but now things had changed. Loki kept moving and Elsa finally found herself moving her arms around his lean, tall body.

Elsa stopped to catch some breath, "You know, I've never done this before." She told him.

Loki smirked, "I know." He kissed her again.

She looked up to him and kissed him back, and then started to move her mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth as they let their tongues dance with each other. Elsa tried to grab a hold onto his silky, black hair, but he was a bit too tall to reach all the way unless she stood on her toes. Loki noticed she was struggling, so he moved his hands onto her bottom and lifted her up. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist as she grabbed a hold onto his hair. Their soft kisses turned into rough, passionate ones as Loki moved closer to the bed. Elsa still couldn't believe she was doing this, but her body wasn't letting her stop. Loki had reached the side of Elsa's bed and he lowered himself down so he could lay Elsa on her back. Elsa laid on the bed as she watch Loki take off his armor and boots. He was left in just a thin, green long sleeve shirt and black pants. After he had taken off his armor, Loki went over to the night stands and lit the two candles Elsa had on them, just to give him enough light to see. Loki grabbed onto the bottom of Elsa's nightgown and slipped it over her body. He tossed it onto the ground along with his other clothes, leaving her in nothing but her blue, silky panties.

"So perfect." He said quietly.

Elsa couldn't help but blush when she heard him say that. Even though she did have ice powers, it couldn't stop her emotions making her blush. Loki moved Elsa's whole body onto the bed and Loki hovered his body over hers. He began to kiss her again, Elsa kissed him hard as she reached for the ends of his shirt, pulling it over him. She moaned at the sight of his lean and muscular upper body she couldn't help, but move her hands up and down it. First his chest and then his back, his skin felt cold on her hands. As she glided her hands up and down his back, Loki began to kiss on the cheek, then he moved down onto her neck, then her chest. Elsa moaned a little louder as he got to the middle of her chest. He then kissed his way to her left breast. Elsa gasped for air and he stuck her whole nipple into his mouth. He sucked and tugged on it with his teeth as he moved his hand towards her other breast and started to knead it.

"Oh Loki..." she moaned as he continued to suck. He then switch breasts and did the same thing. Elsa rolled her eyes back with pleasure. This is just what Loki wanted, but he wasn't done just yet. He stopped sucking and began to kiss his way down her stomach, stopping at her panties. He grabbed onto the sides of them and started to pull them off. Elsa lifted her legs up in a 90 degree angle so Loki would be able to pull her panties down faster. He threw them to the side of the bed leaving Elsa completely naked in front of him. Elsa' first intention was to cover up, this is the first time someone has seen her like this and this is also the last person she would do this with, but even after all of this commotion going on in her head, she liked that it was Loki who she was sharing this moment with. Loki hovered over her body, his head right above her navel, he tried not to lay on her yet, he felt that he might crush her petite body with his. He leaned down onto her navel and brushed his lips down feeling Elsa's fast breaths, he smiled when he got to her sex. Loki lifted her legs up, and parted her sex with his two fingers, while using his thumb on his other hand to slowly rub her swollen clit.

"My Elsa, you are rather wet," he said under his breath, "lets see if you can get a bit more moist."

Elsa gasped and moaned when she felt his touch down there, such a new feeling for her. "Don't stop," she managed to get out of her mouth.

Loki smiled, "Oh darling, I have more for you." He stopped rubbing at her clit and stick his long, index finger into her, pumping it in and out.

Elsa arched her back with pleasure and she moaned out loud. Loki placed his other hand on her mouth.

He shushed her, "you don't want the guards to think you're hurt now do you?"

"No," she sighed, "I'll keep quiet."

"That's a good girl," Loki said as he looked at his finger sliding in and out of her sex, feeling her warm juices all over his finger.

"What to try two fingers now?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said softly.

He then slid both his index and middle finger into her, his whole fingers where inside of her. Elsa cried out softly because of the sharp pain she had felt, but she then started to moan when Loki started to slowly move his fingers out and then in. Loki did notice she was really tight and he figured she was even before they started. He knows he's the first man she has kissed and been with which is something knew to him. In Asgard, he has fooled around with some young women there, they couldn't resist his charm. He tried to stay from virgins because he felt like they would get attached to him after, he was going against his own rules now.

"You're so wet for me darling," Loki said as he moved his fingers in tiny circles.

Elsa looked at him, "Is that a bad thing?"

Loki looked down and smiled, her innocence was so cute to him, "it's telling me your body craves my touch," he leaned over and kissed her, "and my lips." Right after he said that, he removed his two fingers and then stuck his tongue into her now. Elsa gasped at the sudden changed. She moaned and grab at the sheets under her as she felt his tongue swirling around her sex. His tongue felt so cold and perfect. Loki licked up all her juices and sucked on her swollen clit.

"So sweet," he said as he continue to lick and suck.

He stopped and then put one finger into her again. "I think you're ready," he said as he removed his finger and wiped off her juices on his pants.

"Ready for what?" Elsa asked him as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned forward and placed herself onto her elbows to see what he was doing, she couldn't feel her legs as she sat up.

Loki didn't answer her, he went on to do his business. He got off the bed and slid down his pants and briefs and then went back onto the bed. Elsa stared at his naked body and looked at all his features. She thought he was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Loki leaned over her body, positioning himself so they would both feel comfortable and then he looked into Elsa's eyes. Elsa grabbed onto his back and started kissing at his neck while Loki parted her legs with his hands. Elsa could feel her heart racing to a point where it made her want to push him off. but she didn't really want to. Loki then pushed himself inside her and Elsa gasped out for her as he pierced her virginity.

"Don't worry darling," Loki said as he caught his breath, "it will only hurt the first time."

"Okay," Elsa's voice cracked.

Loki started off with slow thrust, then started moving faster and faster, their bodies pounding against each other. Elsa couldn't keep herself still, she felt herself rocking all over the bed. She wanted to scream out his name, but she was trying her best to control herself. She didn't want anyone to hear or even worse, she could loose control of her powers and she might hurt him. Loki continue to thrust, but his pace started to slow down.

"Sit on me," he told Elsa as he rolled over to his side.

Elsa did what she told him, and rolled on top of him. Once she was on top, she slide herself onto his hard member, she felt a little discomfort and felt like she had lost her breath when it went in, but she soon got used to it. It felt amazing to her. Loki began to push his bottom up, causing Elsa to jump. That's when Elsa began to move her hips forward and back making Loki roll his head back. He moaned and bit at his lip as he ran his hands all over her body. Elsa rolled her head back and moved faster and faster.

"Oh snowflake," Loki grunted, "keep going."

Elsa moaned and panted and she thrust her hips more, she then leaned over and kissed at his neck. Loki grabbed at her hair as she kissed him.

"Elsa I-" he cut himself off as he rolled over and went back on top. With one final thrust, he felt himself come and then gasped for air. He then rolled onto his side, both of them catching for breath.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I finished," he said in between his breath, "and you did too."

"I did?" She looked over at him confusingly.

"Yes, I felt it," he turned onto his side, "it was amazing darling." He kissed her again and then ran his hand up her body.

"Beautiful darling," he smiled.

Elsa couldn't help but blush, even though they both had frost rushing through their bodies, she still was able to feel the warmth around them. Loki removed his hand off of Elsa and sighed. Even though he got what he wanted, he felt as if he did something wrong. He wonder why it was bothering him so much. _Why did it matter to me? _He thought, it's not like he's in love with her.

"I have to go," he said sternly as he got up and started to dress himself up.

"What?" Elsa said as she sat up, "I thought you were going to stay, you said you were."

"Well," He threw on his coat and looked back at her, "I changed my mind. I'm going back to Asgard."

Elsa didn't say anything, she grabbed onto the sheet and covered herself with it.

"Okay, I'm going now."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Elsa asked with a soft tone.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, turning his back away from her.

"I'm going to go now." And with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Well, here's the third chapter to my story! I really hope you guys like it, I have a lot in store! I apologize for any mistakes that I did, I try to catch them, but sometimes they slip! Let me know what you guys think of Elsa & Loki's little encounter in the last chapter and tell me if I should do more! I really like reviews :) Enjoy!**

Loki returned back to Asgard and headed straight to his room. Since everyone thought he was dead because of what happened not too long ago with the dark elves he made sure he was not seen. When he got to his room, he plopped onto his bed and couldn't stop thinking about his night with Elsa. It felt different than the other times, like he actually felt something. Most of the times, he would just leave right after and not even care about it the next day since he would only use the girls on Asgard for pleasure, but now he's thinking about this particular girl. He thought it must be because she was a virgin and he's known her since she was a little girl. So many thoughts running through his head, but one thing he knows is that he doesn't plan on going to Arendelle for a while.

Elsa paced back and forth in her cold office, she had many papers to sign and things to do and she couldn't even think about that. All she could think about is that night. It's only been three days and she could still remember it like it happened over an hour ago. Also, that was the last time since she has seen Loki and it was starting to bother her.

"How could I be so stupid?" She said to herself, "How could I let him do this to me and then he just runs off?"

She grabbed onto her hair as she beat herself up with her thoughts. What if he just wanted to take advantage of her and just run off? What if he never comes back? Is all that was going through her head. She jumped after she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me," it was no other than Anna.

"Oh, come in."

Anna opened the door and knew there was something going on with her sister. "Are you okay Elsa?" She asked her, "it looks like there's something bothering you."

Elsa couldn't bare to tell her sister about that night. The last thing she wanted was for Anna to think of her as a tramp who sleeps with a man she's not even with. Elsa also couldn't tell Anna about Loki or his visits. It hurt her knowing not that they are finally close again, she still has to hide something from her.

"Oh, nothing," Elsa exclaimed, "just lots of paperwork and all that I really don't want to get started," she chuckled nervously.

Anna crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "no, there's something more. I can see it," she got closer to Elsa and gasped, "You're sick?"

Elsa chuckled, "no, I'm perfectly fine really Anna no need to worry."

"Oh I know! You're menstruating, it's that huh?"

"Anna you know when I am."

"Oh yeah that's right, hmm." Anna rubbed at her chin, "I guess I got nothing then, but Elsa are you sure you're alright? It just seems like something personal is troubling you."

"Not at all," she lied, "I'm just dealing with the not so fun part of being a queen I guess."

"Alright," Anna piped, "if you say so." She was about to leave, but when she opened the door one of the servants walked in.

"Your majesty, your fiance is here to see you," the servant said to Anna.

"Oh, I better go now, my love is waiting for me," she turned to Elsa and winked at her.

About a month ago, Kristoff had proposed to Anna and the two of them couldn't be happier. Elsa was happy that her sister had finally found her true love.

Elsa chuckled, "don't have too much fun now."

Anna smiled and then walked out the door.

The servant now turned her attention to Elsa, "shall I get you anything your highness?"

"Oh, I think a glass of water sounds nice right now. Can you please get me one?"

"Of course your highness, I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much."

The servant closed the door behind him and Elsa retreated back to her desk. She stared at the pile of papers and still couldn't find a way to start it. The thought of Loki couldn't get out of her head. His image haunted her mind, his beautiful blue-green eyes, his dashing smile, and the way his ice cold skin felt against hers. Elsa got up from her desk and looked out her window. It overlooked the large lake that surrounded the kingdom, the day looked so lovely. She placed her hand onto the window and the picture of Loki appeared.

"Please come back," she whispered to herself as the image of Loki slightly disappeared. The area on the window where her hand was started to freeze. Although she had control of her powers, there were times where her powers would slip away. She went back to her desk and tried to focus on her work.

"Oh this is going to be a long day," she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi! Okay, I really hope you guys are liking it! Well, I don't have much to say, but just keep on reading to see what happens :)**

It's been a month since that night, and a month since the last time she saw him. Elsa was dying to see Loki, but he hasn't bothered on coming again. It's going to be like before, how he disappeared for months, but at least it was because he was locked away, that's what he had told her. She laid in her bed, imagining him by her side. She had fallen in love with him and there was nothing she could do about because she had a feeling he didn't love her back. It hurt her knowing that there is a chance she might not see him again considering the fact he had disappeared. Elsa sighed and felt a single tear escape her eye. How could she let this happen, she thought she was stronger than this. Now she's letting a man, a man who betrayed her make her feel this way.

Earlier today, Anna and Kristoff threw a small celebration for Elsa's coronation anniversary. She was more than happy with all the love and care she received from them and seeing them happy together made Elsa feel extra happy for her sister. Even though she tried her best to not let this get in her way throughout her day, she couldn't escape it during the night. She sighed again and wiped her tear from her face.

"Not worth it anyways," she said as she jumped from the sound of steps.

"Who's there?" she objected.

She heard a small chuckle and recognized it the moment she heard it.

"Hello darling," it was Loki.

"What are you doing here?"

"I see you're very happy to see me, hearing your hello and all."

"Oh and how am I going to act all happy and excited after you just left without saying anything," Elsa stormed, "you were gone for a month and now you think you can just come in here like nothing."

Loki looked down to the ground, "I had things to take care of, and I hadn't had the time to-"

"To what? Fit me into your schedule? Loki, you're not the same anymore, you're different, you're cold."

"Well I am a frost giant so I guess I am cold."

"Enough Loki, what do you want?"

He moved closer to her, "you really think you can talk to me like that?"

"I'm not afraid of you if that's what you think." Elsa admitted, "your threats aren't going to work with me."

"Oh and who said anything about threatening?" Loki snarled, "my Elsa what has been going on with you. You know what, I'm not going to waste my time here anymore."

"Did you think I was going to accept you in my bed?" Elsa looked at him with anger in her eyes, "is that the kind of girl you see me as?"

Loki looked right into her eyes, "well, the way you just accepted me the last time made you really-" Elsa cut him off by slapping him right across his face.

Loki smiled, "this is why I like you so much."

"Just get out Loki." Elsa demanded.

"Fine, fine as you wish my queen," he said sarcastically, "but this won't be the last time you'll see me. You want to know why?"

Before Elsa said anything else, Loki grabbed her face and whispered into her ear, "because I know you're in love with me."

He let go and disappeared into the darkness. Elsa made a fist with her hands, she felt her anger rushing through her whole body and then she couldn't help it. She screamed as she let a fury of ice all around her room. Right after she had seen the destruction she caused, she started to feel a nauseousness develop in her stomach. She felt as if she was going to vomit and ran to her bathroom. She cried as she vomited, Loki isn't the man she use to know. She knows something had changed him, but who knows if she'll ever find out. All she knows is that she doesn't want to see him anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I really hope you guys are liking it :) So yes, this story does take place about a year after Elsa' coronation. Anyways, keep on reading!**

Ever since that little fight Elsa and Loki had the other night, Loki has been seeing Elsa nonstop. Before, he would only come in the night when she was alone, but now he's been trying to see her when she's out and about doing her duties. She couldn't take it because of he did was mess with her head and tease her. It was even making her sick, she was barely eating and even if she tried to eat something, she would vomit afterwards. Elsa was at the dining table eating along with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, they were happily enjoying their meal while Elsa stared at her plate. For weeks now she's been feeling nauseous all the time, and barely eat. There were times where even the sight of food would make her vomit, but there were random times were she would just eat a certain food non stop. Elsa thought it was all the stress Loki was causing her that it was throwing off how she ate.

"Elsa are you okay?" Olaf asked worriedly, "you've barely touched your food."

Elsa snapped out of her thought, "Oh," she looked at her plate, "I guess I wasn't hungry after all."

"Elsa, do you have food poisoning or something?" Anna cut in, "the other day, I heard you vomiting and what not."

Elsa started to feel cold on her face, "it was probably something I ate the other day."

"I hope you're okay, Elsa," Anna continued.

After they're little talk, the little family continued with their meal and when they were done Anna asked Elsa if she wanted to go on a hike together along with Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa told her to give her a few minutes because she needed to organize a few papers really quick. When she got to her office, Loki was there again waiting for her.

Elsa sighed, "and I thought I was going to get a break from you."

Loki chuckled, "what's this now? At first you couldn't go a day without seeing me, now you can't stand me."

"Because you're different, like something changed you."

"Well, being locked away doesn't do you good."

Elsa huffed, "now, well you excuse me, I got papers to sign and I'm going off with my sister, so let me be."

As she was going to her desk, Loki grabbed her from the waist and held her close to his body.

"Don't act like you don't want me," he growled into her ear as he held onto her, "I know you crave me, I can see, I can feel it," he ran his nose through her hair.

"Let go of me!" Elsa demanded and she pulled away as hard as she could.

"Elsa I know you want my body," he slide his hand towards the front of her.

"Loki, enough! Let go of me!" Even though she was screaming for him to leave, she was hoping no one would come and see him here.

Loki moved his hand right to her sex and grabbed onto it, "oh you're feeling moist," he whispered, "perhaps another round before you have to leave."

Elsa grunted as she tried to resist his touch, she stroke him with her icy hand, but it didn't harm him, his arm just started to turn blue.

"Your powers don't affect me Elsa, try all you want, but it won't bring me any harm."

Elsa heard someone was trying to come in and she was finally able to get out of his grasp. The door opened and it was Olaf who was looking for her, but it was too late, it had seen Loki there.

"Elsa I-" he cut himself off when he saw Loki, "who-who's the funny looking fella?"

Elsa looked back at Loki and then to Olaf, thinking of a way to make them leave. She was panicking like crazy.

"Olaf, this is just a a friend who came to visit me," she hesitated, "are we going now Olaf, I'm in need of getting out of here."

"Oh yeah, that's why I cam to find you, but I see that you're busy-"

"No, no I'm not," Elsa cut him off before he could say anything to Loki, "I'm about ready to leave," she looked back at Loki, giving him a look as in telling him that he needs to leave.

Loki didn't say anything back, but watched her leave the run with the talking snowman he found quite odd.

Elsa closed the door behind her and sighed, Olaf looked up at her, he knew there was something going on in there before he went in.

"Elsa, was there something going on in there?" He asked.

Elsa looked to him and moved away from the door, telling Olaf to follow. She got down onto her knees to be on his level, "Olaf, you got to promise me something."

"Yeah, okay," he looked back at her with so much concern.

"You have to promise you don't mention anything about that man you saw in there, pretend like you never saw him."

Olaf didn't understand what was going on, "okay Elsa I will, but why?"

"Because he's dangerous and he might bring harm, I've been trying to keep him away for a while, but please don't mention anything, not even to Anna. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

Olaf grabbed onto her arms, "because I love you Elsa, I will do this for you, but I really don't want you to get hurt."

Elsa smiled, he cared for her deeply, "don't worry, if anything I can always fight him off." She held out her hand as she let a couple of snowflakes escape.

Olaf's face brightened, "oh Elsa you're so brave."

She chuckled, "now come one, we got places to be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Before I begin I would like to point out that we are half way through the story! Yay! I realized it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be :D Enjoy! Reviews please! Also, this is going to be the shortest chapter...I think**

Loki screamed out with rage in his room. He grabbed a hold onto a bed frame, the veins on his hands popping out with his strong grip."It's going to take a miracle to win that girl over again," he grunted as he throw one of his chairs to the ground. He ran his hands through his slicked back hair, "what must I do?" The the light bulb switched on his head, he knew exactly what to do, but in order to do what he wanted to do he had to stop going to Arendelle for the rest of the summer. By then he was thinking that Elsa would miss him and she would do what he wants. He was alone in Asgard, no one knew that he was still alive, he only wanted Elsa for his pleasure. Well, at least that's what he thinks he wants.

The summer was ending in Arendelle, soon the hot days started to cool down. The kingdom was preparing for the winter that lied ahead of them. Winter of course Elsa's favorite season and she couldn't wait to see the white sheet of snow cover her kingdom. Elsa had woken up earlier than she always does on a Saturday and she watched her kingdom from above her window. She was able to spot the children laughing and playing by the docks and the townspeople on their daily routines. Elsa smiled because for the first time, she didn't have to deal with any intruders and as intruders she means Loki. Loki hasn't came to see Elsa in months, the last time she had seen him was the day Olaf saw him as well. Olaf has done a very good job in keeping Loki a secret, he has not said anything about him when they were around other people. There were times where Olaf would ask Elsa about him, but only when they were alone. She was happy that he was gone, well for now at least. The man she knew when she was a little girl wasn't in him anymore, the innocence was gone.

Elsa heard a knock on her door, she turned towards it.

"Your majesty, would you like me to prepare something to eat?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Um, a nice tea sounds lovely right please."

"Is that all ma'am"

"Yes that is, thank you!"

"Right on it your majesty," and with that, the servant had left.

"Better get on with my day, don't want to be coped up in here."

Elsa went over to her closet to pick out a dress to wear. She picked a royal blue one, with this light purple lace at the ends. She put it on and went to the mirror to fix herself up, she put her hair in her remarkable braid and then slide on her dress. She was happy her dress didn't fit tight, just how she wanted it. Tight clothing was something she wanted to stay away from now on. She did some final touches to her hair and patted down her dress, then she paid attention to a certain part of her body, her stomach. She ran her hands over it and cringed when she felt the small bump. She continued to ran her hand over it as she closed her eyes to try to fight the tears. She knew the vomiting and her strange appetite wasn't just nothing. About two months ago, she had seen she was growing a small belly, Elsa knew it wasn't because of her diet, she barely ate at all. Then that's when it hit her and she started doing the math, and when she finally realized it, she broke down.

Elsa's expecting and every time she thinks of it, it brings her down. She's been carrying Loki's baby for about five months now and she couldn't bare to tell anyone, not even Anna, there goes another thing she has to hide from her. Eventually, she's going to have to tell Anna because it will be visible, but she is scared of how Anna will react and she knows she will be disappointed. After everything that has happened to them in the past, this is the last thing she wanted to go through. Elsa herself doesn't even know if she's even ready to be a mother, she doesn't even know if she's even capable of caring for the child. She worried if her body temperature was too cold because of her powers. She worried if the baby could freeze to death. Then she thought about Loki, the father of her baby. She wondered if he would ever come back and she was hoping he would, so she could tell him about the baby. For her, the thought of raising a child was something Elsa always wanted. She had a vision of seeing her children play alongside Anna and Kristoff's children and being a happy family together, but just not now. She wanted to be married with a man she loved and loved her in return, but she realized sometimes things don't go the way things plan. Elsa rubbed her belly and finally time and let out a big cry.


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the day, Elsa had helped out Anna and Kristoff with their wedding preparations. Anna wanted a huge ceremony in the same chapel where Elsa's coronation was help and wanted a party that lasted the whole night. Elsa laughed and smiled at all of Anna's wishes and she promised to have everything set as planned. Elsa wanted to make sure her sister was happy. Elsa was also able to go through the whole day without Anna or anybody else to notice her baby bump, she's been hiding it well lately. Most of the time, she would wear loose clothing or have something to cover it up. Eventually, she was going to tell Anna, but she didn't want to ruin her happiness by getting her problems in the way. There was still no sign of Loki.

Later that night, Elsa had retreated to her room and was about to get ready to bed until she heard a small chuckle as she started to peel off her dress. She pulled her dress back up when she turned around and saw none other than Loki.

"Oh no don't stop darling, I was starting to enjoy that." Loki teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you disgust me."

"Why so hateful now? Not even a hi?" Loki raised an eyebrow, "you weren't saying that when you were-"

"Let that go, it was long ago." She shot him a death glare.

Loki put his hands up as if he was taking defense.

Elsa still had her back facing Loki as she looked down to her stomach, she still wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Loki about it.

"What do you want?" She sternly asked him.

Loki scoffed, "We haven't seen each other in months and this is how you act? Elsa I'm surprised-"

"You left without saying anything again," Elsa cut him off, "why do you do that? I was worry free when you were gone," which was a little lie because of the certain thing she had to hid.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, come to Asgard with me." Loki confessed.

Elsa turned around at him with a confused face, "what?"

"Just for this night, I need to spend a night with you like how we did before, when we were younger. No one will need to know you are gone."

"Wha-this is all so sudden," Elsa choked, "how can I trust you?"

"You must." Loki commanded.

"And what if I don't? What if I don't go-"

"If you don't go," he cut her off, "then I could go make a little appearance of myself, maybe to your sister I can do that. Then she'll see how you've been lying to her. You do know what I'm capable of."

"You also know what I'm capable of too," Elsa asserted. Not wanting any harm to come to her sister or anybody, she gave his offer some thought and accepted. "Alright, I'll go with you, I don't want you to hurt my sister or anyone in this castle."

Loki smiled, "that's much better." He got closer to her and held onto her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Elsa closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't bring her any harm and also hoped he didn't notice her bump. All of a sudden, everything went dark and then they were just outside the castle, then she looked over to Loki who was no longer there. Instead, it was a young man with golden like armor.

"Who are you?" She pushed away, "where did Loki go?"

"It's me Elsa, look," she watched him change back and then she shake her head.

"I have to change my form in order to go back into Asgard," he continued.

"But why do you-" but before she could say anything else, a large tunnel like cloud lifted them up from the ground and took them away.

The tunnel was almost like a rainbow as Elsa saw so many colors all around her, they were moving extremely fast. Finally, the tunnel had made it's destination and they had landed on a colorful bridge. Elsa saw nothing but stars around her, it almost looked like space, but she was sure it wasn't because she was still able to breath. She looked up to Loki who was in disguise, and then he grabbed her hand to lead her. They came across a very tall, big man who wore a golden helmet with horns coming out from the side. Loki asked him if he could pass and the man granted it. Elsa, still holding onto his hand looked all over as soon as she saw the whole kingdom of Asgard. It was nothing she has ever seen before, considering the fast she has never even left Arenedelle except for the time she exiled herself which wasn't so far.

"This place is so beautiful," she whispered.

The people there mostly wore armor like clothing, and some of them even stared at Elsa, she even felt that they were looking at her funny.

"Were almost there Elsa," Loki said to her, still in his disguise.

They had finally came to the door that lead to Loki's room, Loki looked around to make sure no one was around before he let Elsa in. Elsa was amazed at how big his room was and how perfect everything look. She looked back to him who was finally himself.

"Is this your room?" Elsa asked.

Loki nodded, "for now, my original room is kind of off limits for now." He started to undress himself and was left in nothing but his black pants and green long sleeve shirt. "Join me?" He looked over to his bed.

Elsa hesitated for a little, but then argued, "sure, why not?"

Loki got his bed ready as Elsa waited on the side, then he got in and then Elsa got into bed. Loki didn't seem to have any nightgowns around in his room, so she just stayed in her dress that she wore for the day. Which was better for her she thought, then he wouldn't see her bump. but just to be safe, Elsa grabbed on of the pillows and wrapped it around her stomach, she then faced away from Loki. Even though she had enough of him, right now it was bringing her happiness because she could feel the closeness they once shared. Maybe I was just so stressed out, she thought, which is why I thought he was different. Loki decided to give her some space, so he planted a single kiss on the side of her head and said goodnight. Elsa hoped he wouldn't touch her through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa had found herself alone in Loki's bed when she had woken up. She scouted the room and he was not there, she thought he was probably up to something and will come back shortly. Elsa got out of bed and went to his very long mirror, she fixed up her braid and dress, making sure the bump was not visible. Ever since Elsa found out she was pregnant, she has never caressed her stomach or even tried talking to her baby. She was told that unborn babies love to hear the sound of their mother's voice and she hasn't even talked to it once. It was mostly the fact that she felt dis-attached from her baby even though it was still growing inside her and that the father of her baby is Loki who she despised at the time she found out she was pregnant, but now her mind has changed. Loki had seemed to be the man she once knew, the one who didn't try to threaten or seduce her when they were alone, she thought this would be the perfect time to tell him about it, then she'll finally be able to tell Anna everything. It killed her inside knowing that she's been hiding everything from her sister, it reminded her of before, when she had to keep her powers hidden from her, now she's doing the same thing. It even started to mess up with her powers.

Elsa looked down to her bump, which seemed a little bigger now. Sooner or later, she's not going to be able to hide it anymore. She smiled as she ran her hand across her belly.

"Hey," she said softly, "not that long until I could finally see your face," she then ran her other hand, "can't wait to meet you."

She looked down one more time and smiled, then that's when she started to hear voices outside the door, at first she ignored them, but then she heard one of them say Loki's name and she got scared. Elsa feared that he might be hurt, so she got closer to hear.

"Apparently he was found dead couple months ago," the voice of a woman said.

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows, "what?" she said to herself.

"Bastard deserved it," the same woman said again.

"Why do you say that?" The voice of another woman said, probably much younger since it sounded high-pitched, "I've been told her was so dreamy and good-"

"Yeah, he probably was dreamy, but he's a monster. They haven't told you? He's a murderer! He destroyed a city, killed thousands of people, and tried to rule them. He was so desperate to be king he would do anything he can to get it. He even tried to kill his own father and brother. He's a monster and if he is alive, then I'm going to have to kill him myself. He's not welcomed here."

The younger woman stayed silent, then finally said something after the long pause, "I was never told any of that."  
"Well, I think you should know. Loki is anything but good." They had left right after she said that.

Elsa felt as if she was going to explode, she felt hear breath shorten and her powers rage inside her. She couldn't believe what she just heard, Loki is a murderer. He lied to her about everything, he probably doesn't even care about her considering what a monster he is. He probably is going to kill me too, she thought. She couldn't take this as she let a burst of her ice powers across the whole room. She grabbed onto her hair and dropped to the ground with the words replaying over and over in her head.

Loki had finally came back into the room a couple of minutes after, he noticed Elsa on the ground and was going to see what was wrong, but then stopped to look at what she had done to the room. It was completely covered in ice.

"What have you done?" He commanded.

Elsa got up, "take me home now," she cried.

"I was just about to say that until I saw all of this. What happened?!" He grabbed onto her arms.

She yanked them away, "don't you touch me. I'll explain to you when you take me."

Not wanting her to cause any more destruction, Loki changed into his disguise as he lead Elsa out. They went through the gate and the gatekeeper who was the same man that was there before opened the portal for them. They were finally in Arendelle and Loki teleported to her room. As soon as they got into Elsa's room, she escaped her grasped and turned away from him, trying to hold in her anger.

"What the hell happened Elsa?" Loki shouted.

Elsa couldn't hold it in any longer, "murderer!" She yelled, as she throw icicles into his direction.

Loki was able to dodged them, but was shocked at what she had said.

"You lied to me!" Elsa shouted, "you lied to me about everything! You killed people Loki! I can't believe I trusted you!" She cried out.

Loki looked down, he wasn't going to hide it any longer, she had found out the truth.

"Well bravo your highness," he admitted, "looks like you found out the truth."

"And you're happy with the person you have become?" Elsa quavered, "I thought you were different, I thought you were a good man, but you aren't. You're a heartless person who only cared about himself and wanting the thrown. Here I was thinking I was a monster when I can see one standing perfectly in front of me."

"How dare you call me that!" He roared, "you have no idea who you're talking too."

"I most certainly do," Elsa finally was going to admit, "and you know what else? What I think is so unfortunate now?"

"What is that?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Loki looked back at her with a blank face, "what?"

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father of this baby."

Loki didn't know what to say, she couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"Don't believe me? Try looking hard."

Loki was able to see that her stomach was round.

"I'm going to be a father." Loki said softly.

"Oh no you're not." Elsa said coldly.

Loki looked at her with a puzzled face, "what do you mean I'm not? That is my child, I may be what you have said about me. Yes, that is all true, but now this is a different situation."

"You're not going to see this baby," Elsa admitted, "I'm going to make sure you don't."

Loki scoffed, "and how are you going to do that? You really think you're going to keep me away from it?"

"I am," she felt her heart break thinking of what she was going to say, "this baby is going to go to another family. I'm going to make sure it's as far away from you as possible. You're too dangerous to be around your own child and I won't have it!" She got closer to him, "this baby is going to be with a loving family, with parents who really do love each other and a father who isn't a murderous psychopath. This baby will be safe and away from you!"

"Enough!" Loki sent out his strong ice powers hurling towards Elsa, though it caused no harm to her.

"Such a shame we share somewhat the same powers, they don't bring me harm."

"How dare you do this," Loki growled, he grabbed onto her face, "you're not getting away with this, I will not let you do this."

She jerked away, "don't you dare touch me. You know, I was in love with you and I still am. You were my only friend and now I can't believe this has to happen. You think it doesn't hurt me that I'm doing this? It breaks my heart knowing that I won't be able to raise my own child because of you!"

"And you know I thought I was in love with you too, but then I realized you're not worth it. I only needed you for my own pleasure." Loki felt her hand strike hard against his face, he laughed.

"Leave." She commanded.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me. I will find that baby and it will be mine." And with that he was gone.

Elsa cried out, grabbing onto her chest. She needed to do this, in order to keep her baby safe, she must give it away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, been caught up with a lot of school work :( but anyways I'm back for more! I also want to thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews :D Hope you guys are still enjoying it!**

Loki collapsed, he didn't know what to think about what Elsa had said to him. He was feeling so many emotions, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what Elsa said. The words replayed over and over in his head. She's carrying his child and she's planning of getting rid of it. Loki grabbed at his hair then punched the wall by him. He needed to find a way to stop Elsa from doing that, he felt the anger raging throughout his body. Elsa not doing this to protect the baby, he thought, she's doing this to protect her self from him.

"Your heart is just as frozen as mine," Loki yelled out.

It's been over two months since Elsa told Loki the truth, he has tried to see her, but she would only to him to leave or she would run off. She didn't want to talk to him at all. For these past two months, Elsa has been isolating herself from her kingdom. Anna noticed it and she was afraid something was wrong. She was walking to Elsa's room, but saw Olaf walking in her direction.

"Olaf," she called out, "have you seen Elsa?"

"Nope," he answered, "I haven't, why?"

"I need to talk to her, she's been acting a little strange lately"

"Well, I could go find her if you want and bring her to you. I'm sure she's in her room."

Anna sighed with relief, "can you do that please?"

"Of course!" Olaf agreed.

"Thank you!"

Olaf went off to Elsa's room.

Elsa looked out her window and watched the winter snow cover the land, a beautiful white sheet. Elsa smiled at the wonderful sight, she then placed her hands are her belly that was growing bigger and bigger. Every time she did this, she couldn't escape the pain she felt towards the decision she has made. She hasn't talked or caressed her unborn baby since that day. Elsa is afraid if she does it, it would be harder for her to let go. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she wanted what's best for her child, and that is to have loving parents. Loki couldn't be there, he's dangerous and the thought of what he's capable of doing is something Elsa cannot have around the child. Elsa also realized it won't be long until she can no longer hid her pregnancy.

There was a knock on the door, "who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's me Olaf," Olaf responded.

Elsa went to her bed and quickly grabbed a pillow and sat on her bed to hid her belly, "come in."

Olaf opened the door and went over to Elsa.

"Hi Elsa!" He jumped.

Elsa giggled, "hey Olaf, what are you up to?"

"Anna wants to see you. She's worried about you, she thinks there's something going on because you've been kind of not really joining us lately."

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment when Olaf had said that, she can't tell Anna about this, about everything. Especially not when she has a wedding to plan out, she didn't want to get in the way, she's hurt her too many times, but there's no way she could keep on hiding it until the baby is born. She needed to do something, then she got an idea. She looked to Olaf and remembered when he saw Loki and he has kept it a secret for so long. He has helped her in many ways, she knows what to do.

"Olaf," she went down to his level, "I'm going to tell you something that's very important."

"Oh tell me!" Olaf exclaimed.

"But you have to promise me you'll keep it between us, I need your help."

"Of course, anything for you. What's wrong."

Elsa explained to him about Loki, she told him how he was towards her. Then she told him about how Loki got her pregnant and how she found out about who he really was. Then, she finally told him about how she is not going to keep her baby because she wanted it away from Loki where he won't be able to find it. Olaf asked why she never told Anna or anyone and she said that she didn't want Anna to think different about her and she also didn't want to get in the way of Anna's happiness by telling her this.

"Elsa," Olaf said softly, "are you sure you want to do this? Maybe we can keep the baby safe here and if Loki comes when can-"

"Olaf, he's dangerous, he hurts anyone he pleases. I don't want everyone in this kingdom to live in danger and agony again. I need to do this, it's best for the baby, for us, and for everyone. Loki can't be here and I'm afraid I raise the baby, he won't be there."

Olaf stayed silent as he processed all this information Elsa had told him. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to help her the best he can do. Elsa was glad she was able to tell Olaf all of this, she can trust him. Then, that's when she remembered something else.

"Olaf, you know the trolls right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think they can help, tomorrow we'll go together and tell me what I need to do with this child. Once we find out, we're going to tell everyone we need to go on a trip together, so they don't notice my pregnancy. Please, will you come with me?"

Olaf smiled, "I will Elsa, I will help with this through the end," he went over to hug her and she hugged him back, "Don't you worry, everything will turn out good in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was the day Elsa and Olaf were to go see the trolls. Both Olaf and Elsa were sure they will be able to help considering they have seen what they are capable of. Elsa also hoped they will be able to tell her when her due date is, so she can be ready.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Elsa," Anna asked as she stood by watching her sister gather up her things.

"It's only a quick meeting, I'll be fine," she assured, "besides, Olaf will be with me, he'll take care of me." Elsa had told Anna and Kristoff that she had to go to a conference at a neighboring kingdom, she said it will only take a couple of hours. They believed her.

"You bet I will!" Olaf jumped up, "we better get going now, don't want it to get too late."

Anna hugged her sister, Elsa tried not to get too close because she didn't want to feel, but it was too late. Anna had hugged her sister tight and noticed something felt wrong.

"Elsa..." she trailed off, and then let go to look at her sister. Elsa panicked as she went to cover up her stomach with her arms, Anna pulled them away and pushed Elsa's dress to the back then that's when she saw it.

"Elsa...are you...what..."

Olaf looked back and forth at Elsa and Anna, thinking about what to say, "Elsa has just been eating a little-"

"That is not a belly from eating chocolate all the time. Elsa...are you pregnant?!" Anna demanded.

Elsa looked down to the floor, she couldn't hide it anymore. She knew this was coming.

"You're pregnant," Anna sighed and huffed. She couldn't believe this, Elsa has been hiding things from her again, "and here I was thinking all the secrets and hiding were in the past. Elsa, you're expecting and by the looks of it you've been for a while. Why didn't you ever tell me? This is why you've been so distance, you were hiding it. What, were you thinking you were going to hid it for the whole nine months?"

"Please," Elsa said softly, "let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Anna argued, "how you've been hiding your pregnancy for the past couple of months. Why didn't you just tell me? I would of helped you..." she trailed off, "who's the father Elsa?"

Elsa's heart began to skip and her powers started to rage inside her power, luckily she was controlling them. She cringed when she heard those words.

"Elsa, who's the father?!"

"Anna please listen to me, I did this for the safety of you and everyone else," she went on and decided it was time to tell the truth, "The father of the baby is a man I have known since I was a child. He came to one night and saw my powers, then he showed me his. He was my only friend and I was able to find out more about my powers because of him. As I got older I realized I was falling for him, but there was just some darkness hidden behind the innocent face I knew and I thought I would never have something with him, especially after what happened a year ago and I stopped seeing him. It wasn't until a couple months after that I saw him again and that's when I thought..." Her throat began to close up and the tears were coming, "I thought he loved me too, but I realized something changed inside of him. He wasn't the innocent young man I knew before," Elsa couldn't hold in the tears anymore, Anna didn't even know how to process all this, she thought she was going to faint, "I later found out he was a murderer, a monster and I couldn't have him around. I told him I was going to give the baby away to a real family where it would have a loving family and away from him. This is why I hid all of this from you, to protect you," she grabbed Anna's hand, "please agree with my decision, I'm so sorry I did this, you have no idea how much it killed me hiding this from you, but I was afraid he would do something."

Anna looked into her sister's eyes, she could tell she was telling the truth, they were filled with pain and sorrow.

"You knew him as a child," Anna began, "and you weren't going to say anything?"

"I was afraid if I did, he would cause danger. Anna, he's dangerous he can't be around here."

"What's his name?" Anna asked sternly.

Elsa took a deep breath, "his name is Loki."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Loki? As in the Norse god Loki?" Anna shocked her head.

Elsa nodded her head, "yes." she said softly, "Loki of Asgard, he told me when I met him as a child." She looked back at Anna, tears running down her face, Olaf, who was still there, went to her side to try to comfort her, "Olaf was the only one I had told about this, we were going to go see the trolls to see if they can help."

"Help with what?" Anna asked.

"With the baby, Anna, I can't keep this baby." She took a deep breath again, "if I keep this baby, Loki will only bring harm and I know he's capable of doing harm to anyone. This baby can't know that it's father is a killing psychopath. This baby needs a family where it will have parents who love each other."

Although, Anna didn't really agree with Elsa's decision, she thought there could be another way instead of giving up her own child. She was even thinking about taking her child and raising it as her own, but she knows Elsa won't let that happen.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?"

"Eventually, after the baby was born."

Anna looked down with some disappointment in her eyes, "Elsa, I wish there was a way where I could talk you out of this, but this is your decision and you really believe the baby would be better far away, then this baby will be away and safe. I wish you allowed me to take care of it, I can do that Elsa. I can raise your baby for you so Loki won't bring you harm."

"No Anna, he will probably kill all of us if the baby still stays here and then he'll take it with him. He can't know where this baby will be at."

Anna sighed, "alright, but I'm going with you to go see the trolls."

Elsa agreed and the three of them went to go see the trolls.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa, Anna and Olaf finally reached the area where the trolls were located. They were in their rock forms when they got there. Elsa got out of the sled and went into the middle of the field.

"Please, I'm in need of your help," she brought her hands together as Anna and Olaf joined her side.

Then that's when the rocks started to move and one by one they started to turn into trolls. They gathered around and started to mumble things about how the snow queen and princess were here. Then that's when the wise, old troll came to them.

"What is it your highness," the troll asked calmly.

Elsa turned to Anna and she nodded to her, linking her arm with hers while Olaf went to Elsa's side.

"I'm expecting a child soon, a child that I cannot have. I was wondering if there's anything you can do to help." She opened up to her coat to reveal her belly that can no longer be hidden with any type of dress.

"Let me take a look," the troll said.

Elsa got down to her knees while Anna made sure she got down safe, the wise troll put his hand onto her baby.

"Oh, your majesty, so much power in this little one."

Elsa and Anna both jumped with confusion.

"I'm sorry, power?"

"Yes," then he turned to start shooting images in the sky, "your baby will grow up to have similar powers like you, but twice as powerful. She will have these different powers which I have not seen before. I'm afraid it will be harder for her to control her powers."

"She?" Elsa croaked, "it's a girl?"

"Yes, and you have about a month before she is born."

Elsa looked to her belly, she didn't look that big to be due in a month."

"Please queen Elsa, do you know if the father your baby had any form of powers?"

Elsa nodded, "yes, he did. He had powers like mine, but he was also able to shape shift and create multiples of himself. He's also a god."

The other trolls gasped at what she had said.

"Queen Elsa, you must be aware that your child isn't ordinary. She is what they call a demi-god. She must grow up where she will be able to use her powers wisely."

Elsa looked over to Anna, seeing that she was breaking apart, Anna began to talk in her place.

"My sister is a little overwhelmed with all of this, so I will speak for her. She has also came to seek your help in finding a family for this baby. The father of her child is a dangerous man who is threaten to kill Elsa and harm everybody else if the baby is there. She also believes he will try to take away the child once he has the chance. Please, is there any way you can help us. This baby needs to be hidden away."

The trolls began to mumble to themselves, then one of the female trolls came up to speak.

"There's a young couple who had came to seek our help not too long ago. They have tried for years to have a baby and failed every time. They came for our help and sadly we were only able to figure out her problem. The young woman is infertile, but we still told her there's always a solution. Queen Elsa, this small family is very loving and caring. I'm sure they'll be fine parents for your baby. You'll give them the thing they have been praying for years."

Elsa put some thought into it, "and do you think they'll be able to handle the powers of the baby? What if she's too strong?"

"We'll make sure to tell them how to handle her," the older, wise troll cut in, "the child will be thought well with that family."

Elsa turned to Anna and Olaf, thinking about the decision.

"What do you think?" Anna asked, "I'm sure this family will love her," she placed her hand onto Elsa's stomach.

Elsa looked down and smiled, then she turned to the trolls.

"I allow my baby to be raised with them. Where are they located?"

"Outside of your kingdom, they say they live in a small cottage."

"I'm sure she'll be safe and loved by them. Once the baby is born, I will bring her here, so the couple can take her."

"I will inform the family about this, I will tell them that a young girl came and left her baby-"

"No," Elsa stopped the wise troll, "please, tell them the truth-"

"But Elsa," Anna cut in, "what if they-"

"I have to Anna, no more lies and secrets," she turned her attention back to the trolls, "tell them this is the queen's baby and she is in no form of caring for it because she will be in great danger if she were to stay with me because of her father. Please, I don't want to lie anymore."

"I will do the best I can Queen Elsa." The troll answered.

"Thank you so much. I will return to bring the child her."


	12. Chapter 12

"What makes you think you're going to get away with this," Loki hissed, "there's no way you'll find a way."

Loki had gone to see Elsa a few days after she went to see the trolls. He non-stop harassed her with him telling her that she will never be able to give away her baby.

"I already have," Elsa objected, "I have found a family who is willing to take her in. She will be loved and made sure she's away."

Loki huffed, "she won't be away from me for so long I will-"

"You know," Elsa cut him off, "I would of wanted to raise this child...together. I thought you were different Loki, never would I thought that you were a murderer. I can't trust you anymore, especially with the baby."

Before Loki were to say anything else, Anna had walked into the room. Both Loki and Elsa jumped when they saw here. Anna stood in silence as she looked at the man in Elsa's room.

"Elsa who is this...?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Anna," she looked over to Loki, his face was blank, "this is Loki."

"Oh what a pleasure to-" Anna went over and punched him in the face, causing his head to fly back.

"That's for getting my sister pregnant." Anna shouted.

Loki smiled, "I like her." (sidenote: sorry, I wanted to add that in xD)

Anna rolled her eyes, "what is he doing here?"

"He wants the baby, but he's not having her."

"You have no word in this, you're a monster with what I've been told."

Loki laughed, "oh I like her even more now. What else have you told her Elsa? Did you tell her about how we played together when you were young. Or how about the night where you moaned and called out my name?"

"That's enough Loki!" Elsa yelled, "you will not see this baby! You can threaten me all you want, but you stay away from my family."

"What gives you right to talk to me like that? I am a God-"

"Yes I know you are a god with high power, but that's not stopping me," she turned to Anna, "Anna please lets go, I've had enough with him."

"This isn't over Elsa," Loki said as he too left the room.

"Elsa, you can't let him hurt you like that, think of yourself too."

"I've rather have him hurt me than to hurt you or anyone else. I can't have that happen."

They started to walk, but Elsa grunted out in pain as she clutched onto her stomach.

"Elsa, are you okay?!" Anna cried.

"I-I," she stuttered, "I think it's the baby," she gasped out in pain again as she felt something slide down her leg.

"Anna, I think she's coming," she gasped.

"What? Already?!" Anna cried out as she saw that her water had broken and started to do all over her dress.

She rushed Elsa back to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna carried Elsa back to her room and laid her onto the bed. Elsa was still crying out in pain.

"Hold on Elsa, let me fix you up," Anna said as she put pillows under Elsa's head so she can be comfortable.

"Oh this hurts," Elsa said in between her breaths.

"You're about to give birth of course it's suppose to hurt," Anna asserted.

"Now is no time for games, Anna what are we going to do?"

Anna stuttered, she didn't know what to do. She remembered they had cut off the staff from the castle until Elsa gave birth, so they wouldn't spread word. It was only Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf who were living in the castle. Sven was there, but he was in the stable. Around that time, Kristoff came running into the room, wondering what was going on.

"I heard screaming, is everything alright?!" Kristoff cried out.

"Elsa's about to give birth and I don't know what to do!" Anna panicked.

Elsa had allowed Anna to tell Kristoff about her pregnancy and he had about the same reaction Anna did, but he was also able to keep it a secret from everyone.

"I can't have anyone come now," she turned back to Elsa who was still panting hard, "I think I'm going to deliver the baby myself."

"Anna," Kristoff crossed his arms, "have you even delivered a baby before?"

"No!" She said sternly, "but I mean it won't be hard right?"

She looked back at Elsa and cringed at the sight of her grunting out in pain, she was also able to see that Elsa was sweating a lot. Anna has never seen her sweat before.

"Anna I think she's coming!"

Anna hesitated, "alright I'm coming, I got this."

"I-I better go," Kristoff said to Anna, he started to freak out when he saw Elsa in so much pain, "I'll go stand outside if you need anything."

"Oh I'll go too!" Olaf jumped up. He had came into the room as well a little after Kristoff came in, but no one noticed because of Elsa's screams.

"Lets go Olaf, they need their privacy."

Once they left, Anna went to get some blankets and towels and then went over to the end of the bed.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this." Anna said to herself.

Elsa screamed out again as Anna lifted up her dress.

"Okay Elsa, I'm going to need you to bend up your legs and spread them." Anna told her.

Elsa fixed herself up, "like that?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," Anna looked over and could see that the baby was coming any second, "alright Elsa, I'm going to need you to push now."

Elsa took a deep breath and pushed the hardest she can.

Anna looked to see in anything happened, she didn't see nothing, "okay, Elsa try pushing again."

Elsa pushed even harder again, and grunted, "this is so too much for me to handle. Why did I have to be so stupid and let Loki-"

"Now is not a time for sorrow speeches Elsa, you got a baby to deliver. Okay push again, I'm starting to see something now."

Elsa got onto her elbows and pushed again.

Anna finally started to see the baby's head, which kind of made her felt strange, "Oh wow, I can't believe I haven't fainted from seeing this, but keep on pushing Elsa."

Elsa didn't stop pushing as Anna grabbed onto the baby's small head and began to pull it out.

"Okay Elsa, just one more push," as with that Anna was finally able to pull out the baby.

It's a girl Elsa!" She said as she wrapped the crying baby in a towel, wiping off all the blood off of her. She then went to grab a pair of scissors to cut the cord off. The baby continued to cry as Anna picked her up and rocked her.

"Hi little one," Anna cooed, she turned to Elsa who looked exhausted and out of breath.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked.

"I feel nothing, like my body can't respond to anything." She scanned the room to make sure Loki wasn't anywhere at all. She then turned her attention to her newborn daughter that was in her sister's arms.

Anna continued to rock the baby and caressed her cheek with hers, "she's so precious," she said softly.

Elsa didn't say anything, she watched her care for the baby, Elsa knew she would be a great mother.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Anna asked.

Elsa gasped and kind of backed away when Anna got closer to her, "I don't know if I can. I might not want to let go."

Anna looked at her with sadness in her eyes as the baby began to cry, she tried to shush her and rock her, but it wasn't working. The baby began to cry louder. Kristoff and Olaf had came into the room when he heard the baby cry.

"She's beautiful," Kristoff said as he watched the baby cry.

"Is she okay?" Olaf asked.

"Elsa, I think she's hungry. Please Elsa just this one time, she needs some nutrition."

Elsa didn't know what to say, she was afraid of holding her. She didn't want to gain a connection with the baby because she might not want to give her away, but she needed to feed her.

"Give her here," Elsa told Anna.

Anna went over and carefully placed the baby into Elsa's arms. Elsa held her close.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Anna said as the three of them left the room.

The baby stopped crying as soon as she got into Elsa's arms, she smiled as she watched her baby. She then began to nurse her, as she was nursing, Elsa was surprised she was able to control her powers during everything. She was also surprised Loki didn't show up at all and she was hoping he wouldn't. She lightly rubbed her baby's hair and noticed it was the same color as Loki's hair.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," Elsa said softly, "I'm sorry I have to do this," she felt tears coming down her face, "but you'll be safe, I promise."

Elsa then made two necklaces with her powers that were shaped as small snowflakes. After the baby was done feeding, she had put on one of the necklaces on her and the other on herself.

"This will be my one connection to you." She placed her next to her and lightly kissed the side of her daughter's head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure this is a right time to do this? I mean we can always care for the little one before we take her to the trolls," Kristoff asked Anna as they were getting ready to take their newborn niece to the trolls.

"I wish we can Kristoff, but Elsa said the more she'll see the baby, the more it'll be harder for her to let go, and I can't have her go through that. She's already going through so much. I'm sure the trolls will take really good care of before the couple will go and get her," Anna assured him.

Kristoff sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, Anna went over to the baby and rubbed her finger lightly over her small cheek. It brought her joy seeing her first and only niece so beautiful and healthy, but it broke her heart knowing that this might be the last time she would see her again. Anna would of loved to play with her and teach her so many things, but this has to be the way things be.

"I wish she could stay with us," Anna said softly.

Kristoff went over and kissed Anna on the head, "I wish we can too. I would of loved to have her here with us. Will she be okay for now?"

"Yes, Elsa fed her just before you got the sleigh ready. You should of seen her, she held onto her so tight and cried as soon as she left the room. I really hope Elsa doesn't live with this emptiness and pain for the rest of her life. She's been through so much lately Good thing Olaf stayed with her to keep her company.

"And what about the father of her baby?" Kristoff asked, "what will be of him?"

"Who knows," Anna said, "Elsa never knows what can happen to him. Sometimes he would see her every day, then they'll be times where he would go months without seeing her."

"We should have guards all around or something, make sure he is tracked down."

"We can't, Elsa said he is too powerful to be captured. Only she knows what will happen to him."

Kristoff didn't say anything else about him, but got onto the sleigh carefully making sure the baby wouldn't wake up.

"Alright, lets go," Anna said.

Kristoff told Sven to go and off they went to go see the trolls.

Once they had got there, Kristoff got out of the sleigh and told them they were there. All of the trolls came out of their rock forms to greet Kristoff, then once Anna got out of the sled with the baby, they all greeted her too. They huddled together when they saw the baby in Anna's arm.

"Is this the baby of Queen Elsa?" One of the female trolls asked.

"Yes she is," Anna said, "she's healthy and beautiful."

"She's so cute!" One of the younger trolls said.

Then the wise, old troll had came out and went over to the baby.

"Let me take a look at her," Anna leaned down and the troll placed his head on the baby's head, "oh I could feel her powers, but she won't notice them until she's around the same age Elsa was when she knew of them. I will tell the couple of her powers and what they will need to do to help her with them."

"Thank you so much, we appreciate everything you have done for us," Anna said to the troll.

"It's the least we can do. You know were always here to help."

"I'll take the child now if you want, I'll keep her safe and sound until her future parents come for her tomorrow," one of the female trolls said to Anna.

Anna looked over to the baby one last time and brought her to her cheek, "you be good now, okay? I know you're going to be loved," Anna couldn't help, but to cry. Kristoff came to her side, comforting her. Anna finally handed over the baby to the troll after holding her close.

"She'll be alright," the female troll looked down and noticed the necklace Elsa had made her the baby. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a necklace Elsa had made for her. She had also made one for herself as there only connection."

"Beautiful," the troll said still looking at it, then she went into the crowd of trolls.

Anna held out her hand as she watched her niece disappear into the crowd of trolls.

"How did it go?" Elsa had asked Anna.

Anna and Kristoff returned to the castle a little after they had gone to take Elsa's baby to the trolls.

"It went well, the couple will be their tomorrow to take her home. She'll be safe and sound."

Elsa kept quiet and smiled as she twirled around the necklace she had made.

"Will you be okay Elsa? It kills me to see you like this."

"I thought I wouldn't be able to let her go. The last time I held her, I felt like just holding her forever. Raising her like how she should be raised as my daughter, but I know I can't. Loki would always be there to haunt all of us and I can't have that for her."

"You did what a mother always wants for her child, and that is love and protection and you used all of that to do this decision. She will be safe and sound Elsa, you'll see," she hugged her sister tight as Elsa hugged her back.

"Now get some rest," Anna said as she pulled away, "I don't even think I remember you sleeping for days."

Elsa sighed, "I'll try to."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been about three days since Anna and Kristoff took Elsa's daughter to the trolls. It's been also three days since Elsa last saw her. Elsa tried to go onto her duties as queen and sometimes she would be okay, but there were times where she couldn't control her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she has done. Even though Anna has told her many times that it was for the best, Elsa still felt as if she was only thinking about her own self being, not about others. Anna would tell her to not think like that because she is far from being selfish. There would be times where Elsa had even woken up crying from the nightmares she's been having. They usually were the same, Elsa would be hold her baby girl, rocking her to sleep, then out of nowhere Loki would snatch her from her arms and disappear. Then, Elsa starts to feel like she's out of breath which eventually leads her to waking up in the middle of the night.

In the morning, Elsa was getting herself ready for the day, but stopped when she saw a familiar figure in the mirror.

"She's not here if that's what you're looking for," Elsa said without turning her back.

"She? Oh, so we had a girl. How is she?" Loki asked pondering around the room.

Elsa did a final touch to her hair and turned to face Loki, "you don't need to know about her. All you need to know is that she's safe and away from you."

"You can't keep her away for too long."

"Yes I can," Elsa assured, "you have no idea where she is. I don't even know where she is either."

"Why did you do this?" Loki smiled, "I know why, it's because you're fear was eating you alive," he began to move closer to her, "your fear that I might cause harm to the little one or to your sister or anyone you care for. Is that what this was all about, this fear that is rushing inside you."

"I couldn't have my daughter grow up to know that her father was a psychopath."

"And so you sent her away with strangers. Oh brilliant Elsa and how is that going for you? Don't think I don't know what you've been growing through. I can feel it." He grabbed her face, "I can see it in your eyes."

Elsa pulled away, "I wanted more than anything to raise my child, our daughter!" She cried out, "but I can't. She might learn to be just as bad as you and I couldn't have that. All I want now is her safety and she will have it."

Loki didn't say anything when she had finished.

"I was in love with you," Elsa continued, "so in love with you. I pictured us having so many thing together." she felt her eyes start to water up, "I pictured a marriage, a family, everything because I loved you. Then when I found out I was pregnant I was mortified, I didn't know what to think, but I thought this my sign of us being together, but I was wrong, so wrong. I guess things don't go the way you planned them to go. And you wanna know the funny thing about this? I'm not afraid to admit that I still love you even after everything."

Loki grabbed her face again, but this time it was softly, and pulled her in for a kiss. A soft, but long kiss. Elsa didn't even think about pulling back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, Loki pulled away.

"I was in love with you too," he began, "I had the same thoughts you did, but marriage was never for me. When I found out you were carrying my child I wanted to raise her, for us to raise her, but you ruined it," his voice grew harsh and he tensed up, "I feel just as betrayed as I did before. Why do things work like that?" He grabbed onto Elsa harshly and grasped her hard, "you will pay for this, for hurting me. You think you were the only one who was hurt, well you thought wrong-"

"Let go of me!" She fought.

"You'll never have a child again! Unless it's from me, you'll be just as frozen your heart is."

"You're the one with the frozen heart! You can't do this!"

"But I will."

Elsa let out a scream from the sharp pain she felt in her abdomen, "what did you do?" She choked and collapsed onto the ground.

"Made you infertile. The only way you'll be able to have a child is through me, but right now I don't think that'll happen any time soon considering that our only child is the one you gave away to 'protect.' I want you to remember this as the pain you cost me."

Elsa slowly got up, "you're a monster. You won't have your happy ending."

"And you won't either darling," he cupped her chin, "such a shame things had to turn out like this, yet, I still love you."

"Leave," Elsa snarled, "I don't want to see you again. Don't ever look for me."

"Can't promise you that darling, but you won't see me. Maybe our daughter would love to see me though-"

"Nooo!" Elsa cried out but he was gone already.

She cried out and unleashed her powers all over her room. She threw icicles everywhere, screaming out.

Anna and Kristoff came running into to her room.

"Elsa what happened?!" Anna cried out.

"It's Loki! He-he-"

A couple of guards came to the door and asked if everything was alright.

"We have an intruder in the castle!" Kristoff yelled out to the guards, "check everywhere, make sure this man is found."

"Right away sir!" The guards went off to give more orders to the other guards in the castle.

Anna led Elsa to bed and told her to relax, Elsa felt like the walls were caving in. Elsa wanted to find Loki and make him pay for what he has done, but she didn't ever want to see him again. She just hopes one day he will realize what he has done and undone this horrible spell he put on her.

THE END

**That's it! Yeah, I'm sorry it wasn't a happy ending, rather sad ending, but don't worry! I'm not finished with this "series" that I would call it, I have a sequel on it's way that will be up soon! I'm sorry for all of you who thought that Loki and Elsa would end up together, I was going to have the story like that, but Loki just isn't the romantic one and I don't see him getting married or what not, so I decided to add a little twist to this story, even though I do ship them hard :P Anyways, thanks to everyone who had read the story and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It really means alot! Stay tune for the sequel! **

**Peace~**


End file.
